


I'm Here

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: After a particularly bad call, Vic shuts down. Sullivan calls Lucas.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I added the warning for violence because Vic does talk about the accident that traumatized her. However, I kept the descriptions vague. The story is more about Lucas comforting Vic than about what actually happened.

Sully waited for Lucas outside the station. Seeing that sped Lucas’s heartbeat up. He parked his SUV and jumped out, not quite running toward the building. “How bad is it?”

“She’s in shock, I think. She hasn’t cried, won’t talk to anyone,” Sully informed him as they headed inside.

“Shit,” Lucas let slip. He noticed the blinds were closed on all windows of Sully’s office. He pointed to the door but looked at his friend. “She in here?”

“Yeah. I’ll keep everyone busy. Give you two some privacy,” Sully said before walking away. Lucas grasped the door handle, sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door. He stepped in and shut the door quickly, before anyone had a chance to know he was there.

Vic stood with her back to him, her arms wrapped around her middle. Her shoulders slumped. She didn’t react to the sound of someone joining her. Lucas’s heart ached. He walked up to her and spoke softly. “Vic?”

She turned at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were blank, her face pale. She didn’t reach for him, didn’t say anything. There was little reaction to seeing him at all. Lucas tried not to take that personally. He knew she was hurting. What she had seen would haunt her.

When Sully called him and told him about the accident, it brought flashes of memories from his own experiences on the job. Some calls were harder to deal with than others. And some changed your life forever. Vic had just had one of those calls. While her whole team had been there to witness it, Vic was the most affected. She was the one who was no doubt blaming herself for not saving all of the victims.

“Talk to me, Vic. You need to deal with this. I’m right here to help,” he tried to coax her.

She met his eyes. Hers were watery, but she wasn’t crying. Lucas recognized the expression in those dark brown depths. He’d felt the same way a few times in his career. This was Vic’s first, and the first always hit the hardest.

Lucas stepped up to her and carefully placed his hands against her upper arms. He stared into her eyes even though he was sure she wasn’t really seeing him. “Tell me what happened. It will help.”

A huge sob escaped her, and she pressed herself against him. He shifted his hands to her back, rubbing it soothingly. They stood like that while Vic finally let her emotions out. She cried and clung to his shirt. Lucas held her tight, hating listening to her anguish but knowing it was the best thing for her to do. He needed to stay strong for her.

Eventually the crying eased. The sobs turned into hiccups. Vic pulled away but stayed within reach. Lucas grabbed the box of tissues off Sully’s desk and held it out to her. She blew her nose, wiped her eyes, and finally looked at him. He could see the pain, the heartache, the sadness, the loss. The guilt.

“You need to realize this was not your fault. You did everything you could,” Lucas told her.

Vic let out a huge sigh and mumbled, “I didn’t get them out. I should have gotten them out.”

Lucas shook his head. “If you tried, you might have gone down with them. And you saved the others. Your team did everything you needed to do. Sometimes what we do is simply not enough. Sometimes it’s out of our control.”

She hiccupped and said, “I still should have done something for them. They were so scared. They died scared. They died because I didn’t get them out.”

“Don’t think like that,” he responded, pulling her back up against him. “If you think like that, you’ll spiral.”

“I can’t help it. All I can picture is the looks on their faces as they went over. I keep hearing their screams, and the explosion. It was so horrible,” she ended on another sob.

Lucas tightened his hold on her. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed a hand over her hair. He didn’t say anything more. She wasn’t ready to hear anything else. She needed to cry, to get her emotions out. Then they could talk. He considered just taking her home, but he didn’t want her to be alone while he was still on duty. Her team could help keep her busy, possibly distract her.

Vic lifted her head and met his gaze again. She spoke barely above a whisper. “Thank you, Lucas. For coming and for letting me cry.”

“Of course I came,” he assured her. “I will always do my best to be here when you need me.”

Her voice was a little stronger when she asked, “How did you find out I needed you?”

Lucas smiled. “Sully called me. He told me what happened and that you weren’t responding to anything anyone tried to break you out of your trance.”

“Is that why he shut me in here?”

“He did that so I could see you,” Lucas explained.

Vic laid her head against his chest again. “I’m so glad you two are friends again. And that he supports us.”

“I wouldn’t say supports us. He’s just looking out for you. He knew I could get through to you,” he informed her.

“I’m still glad he called you,” she repeated. “And that you came.”

“I’m glad I was able to. I don’t like the idea of you hurting.”

“Same,” she murmured. They grew quiet, just standing there holding each other. He could feel some of the tension leaving her body. Her sobs and even hiccups slowed down to almost nothing. It was going to be tough and take a while, but Vic would be okay. And Lucas was going to be there for her every step of the way.


End file.
